Don't Catch Me
by StarlingInTheGarden
Summary: Hiroki has Nowaki and Akihiko has Misaki, but what happens when a druken night  between old friends brings up romantic feelings? Can Akihiko and Hiroki realize that just maybe they were meant to be together? Or are things meant to stay as they are?


Don't Catch Me

A/N: So this is a Hiroki and Akihiko story. Although Hiroki is already in a relationship with Nowaki and Akihiko has Misaki. But then, one drunken fling leads to questions and confusion. Has either man truly forgotten about each other? Or will a love form between them that might tear them from their current lovers?

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

I have no idea why I agreed to accompany Akihiko to the bar, I mean when he called and suggested it; I already wasn't in the mood. It was a Tuesday night on top of that, and I had the intention of reporting to teach tomorrow, and a hangover would prevent that. And I know what you're thinking, just go, what's the harm as long as you ingest the _appropriate_ amount of alcohol there will be no consequences the following day. However, as past times come flashing back, every trip to the bar with that man resulted in the nothing_ but_ drunken idiotic/meaningless conversation and the aftermath of lying in bed questioning if it would be less painful to hit your head against the wall. There were a lot of nights like that when we were both younger and didn't have a job. I didn't want history to repeat itself.

But, when I picked up the phone it was a sad and depressed sounding friend on the other line and not the slightly arrogant teaser that was his usual self. I felt bad, and I tried convincing him to tell me right then and there what was wrong but he said he'd rather it be somewhere else and in person. My mind started thinking that his requests made it sound like it really was something grave. I agreed to meet him there at eight thirty. Damn Nowaki for making me so leant and actually giving a shit about other people.

Speaking of Nowaki he wasn't coming home till nine thirty so about an hour with the pervert writer to 'talk' and I'd make it in time before Nowaki would know. I wasn't going to inform him just to hear his insecure scenarios of what I and my previous love where up to. Nowaki already knew my past feelings at one point for my peer, but for the most part has faith in me that I've moved on and am happy with him. I am.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my black work shoes with speed, and quickly opened the door, leaving and hoping I won't regret this decision later.

DCM-DCM-DCM-DCM-DCM-DCM-DCM-DCM-DCM-DCM-DCM-DCM-DCM

It must have been convenient for Akihiko to live near a bar, I wasn't an avid drinker, and even if I did care for some beer it would be taken out of my refrigerator. I hadn't come here since the last year or two so I was a little shocked I remembered where it was. But it was like my feet moved on their own recalling which streets and buildings I had to go by to get there. Despite Akihiko being able to go somewhere expensive he stuck to a comfortable place that was known to him. It was good assumption that he liked it because there were good memories in the small bar.

I walked in pushing past the door, looking around at the mid populated field of people. Not many things had changed here. There were obvious replacements to the bar stools and lamp fixtures, but everything else remained, including the tranquil atmosphere. A warm gently feeling floated around in my stomach, along with a smile that I couldn't contain. It was just like I remember it. Something's were better off not changing.

My eyes then caught the back of a silver haired man sitting slightly hunched over on a stool, leaning with one arm against the counter. I strolled over to him, and toke the seat to his left, further from everyone else.

"Alright Bakahiro what was so important that you got me to come here for?"

He raises his gaze to me and with a droopy pout exclaims "It's horrible. My Misaki has left and will be gone for three whole days and nights!"

I blink a few times. His brat? I came here to talk about this kid? To hear him go on and on about a student who was an idiot! Who can't even pay attention to my lectures! "What?" I ask through fist clenched teeth. Maybe I misheard him, although to mishear a complete sentence didn't seem likely.

With even drearier eyes he repeats, "I said my Misaki is gone- "

"NO!" I interrupt in furry. "You can't be serious that's what's on your mind? Why you sounded all mopey? I thought you had some deadly illness or lost all your money or something that could be deemed grave!"

"This is grave!" he retorted. He comes in closer to me "How would you like it if you couldn't hold the one you love and touch them and had to be all alone?"

I thought about it for a moment, and sighed as if exhaling my anger.

"If you're talking about Nowaki, I'm not sure I would hate that." I sure as hell would get a break from my ass constantly hurting…. "Besides it's only three days it's not like it's a year away from you." I swallowed realizing my last sentence. A fucking year does more than hurt.

"But that's a long time without sex!" he whines throwing his arms down to his sides.

Clearly we had different ideas of what a long time was. "You can survive without sex, it's not that important." I point out, a little uncomfortable.

Akihiko looks at me with a confused face, like I he doesn't believe what's come out of my mouth, but I can see the gears in his head turning. Then he gets it. He nods his head up and down slowly with a huge grin spread from cheek to cheek.

"You" he chirps "can say that because you're the uke!" The flabbergasting realization leaves the writers jaw slightly open, temporarily filling him with a giddy disbelief. "Man how I didn't figure this out before…." He mumbles to himself, questioning how he didn't discover this before.

I feel my skin grow warm in embarrassment; Screw it I liked him better when he was feeling down and troubled. I guess I was showing my emotions through my face (a habit of mine) because he stopped quietly chuckling to his side and patted the top of my head.

"I'm sorry it was just, I didn't know that's all." He says trying to repair my self-esteem. With increasing warmth coming from his hand to my head, a gesture you gave to your dog or child, I flick it away, but not without thinking how familiar it was.

"Whatever. You know we've completely side –tracked from the original conversation." I say bluntly.

Akihiko turns serious. "Oh, yes, so now I'm left alone in my penthouse with no means of inspiration to write or to go on in life! AND I'm also worried about Misaki!"

"Wait where exactly did he go?" I can't believe I forgot to ask a crucial question like that.

"Some stupid school trip." He said disappointed that his young lover would leave him for something like that. "And get this, to Washington D.C in America! Do you realize how dangerous it could be over there, Misaki doesn't know how to defend himself against those American men!"

I look at my best friend pathetically "Really? You think he'll be hurt over there by American men? First off, I heard about the trip and I know there are plenty of chaperones attending and it's not like these kids are going to be wondering around. They get assigned a group and remain in that group for the entire trip, plus that brat isn't a complete idiot, if he gets in trouble or something's wrong he'll call the police." Well maybe calling the police was giving to much credit for the kid, he'll scream at best, so, someone's bound to help.

"Well you never know! It's just not safe for him to be out there all on his own, and I know what you're going to say he's not on his own, but he really is. I can't help but be worried. That doesn't make me a bad person does it?" he eyes truly scared me, it was the same face I was treated to when I push Nowaki away from me when he's trying to squeeze sex out of me. It was the whole fake _why my love would you hurt me?_ Except in this case, it was real, true pain that didn't come from seeing somebody leave. It was a pain that was inflicted when someone tried to push you away.

"Here are you're drinks." I young blonde female bartender strode by placing the glasses of beer to us. We both, in unison thanked her.

I pulled the glass to my mouth taking in a heavy chug, to where my nose is pointing up to the ceiling. I could tell the following subject could get a bit touchy, and if anything this alcohol was going to make it less irritating to listen to. Through the corner of my eye I notice Akihiko takes the same chug I do, all I can hope is that I don't regret it. There were a lot of things occupying this man's mind all dealing with his boy toy. And I knew I was here to alleviate his worry.

"Okay what else happened?"

A/N: Well I hope that was decent so if you could tell me how I did that be great but no flames. I know it seems like it starting slow but next chapter will be longer, but I'm it's still up in there air if I'll put smut. So if you think I should tell me.


End file.
